


The Abyss Stares Back

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Discussion of Death, Existentialism, It's not that explicitly discussed or deep but it's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: This sonnet is inspired by Suzy's Farewell ring from her Dust to Dust collection. Out of all her jewelry (and taxidermies), this one stuck out to me the most. Don't think I can ever afford it, but if you guys can, I'd recommend getting something from her shop.The title is courtesy of a dumb Discord chat one day. Looking at you, Derek.





	The Abyss Stares Back

**Author's Note:**

> When Suzy talked about death and her interest in it during her Dream Daddy playthrough, it resonated with me. Not that I like the concept of death much, but she pointed out some beauty in it and I appreciate that. So I wrote this with all that in mind. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

As Suzy laid herself upon the bed,  
Inviting darkness in for bantering,  
The moon had shifted black of pencil lead.  
The daylight wouldn't come until mourning.

The room inhaled the dark and calm in one  
Big intimate hole, yawning life and fear.  
A growing, crying void, in tired hum  
Had lifted her, a homely pillar, near.

A hand as peach as hex approached her there  
Reached out the void with fingers stretched,  
As if in hope to meet with Suzy's care,  
Without intended evil, hoped no wretch.

She took the hand to shake in cordial clutch,  
A feeling of farewell within the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> What if...
> 
> ... Sonic sonnet.


End file.
